Conventional wire coat hangers are made by bending wire into the well known shape. The wire that is commonly used has a round transverse cross section. Accordingly, the wire does not bend easily when subjected to loads and therefore easily supports articles of clothing.
About the only improvements that have been made to wire coat hangers over the years have related to improvements in the quality of the wire being used, but the basic structure of the device has remained unchanged. Moreover, a considerable amount of experimentation has been conducted with wire diameters, in an effort to find the optimal wire diameter. However, the cross sectional shape of the wire has remained round throughout all of these experimentations.